Carrying On
by CarcerDeus
Summary: A series of one shots set after the war. Will include some non-graphic violence and non-graphic character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Survive This

The screams are constant.

Other things change.

Faces.

Body counts.

Greyback.

But the screams never stop.

Not until they wake up and the screams are no longer in their heads, but from their own mouths.

When their own screams grant them a reprieve from the nightmares.

They hope that scream will be the last.

They don't when that morning will come.

But they hold onto it.

Because if they can survive the war, they tell each other (and themselves), they can survive this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Doesn't Matter

Eyes open slightly.

Light

Brain registers touch.

Soft

Trained by the past year, the brain then checks for threats.

Nothing

Unfamiliar, recheck

Nothing

Unfamiliar, recheck

Nothing

Brain acknowledges.

They can finally just enjoy a peaceful moment.

No Hocruxes.

No Voldemort.

They know what will happen when they get up.

But for now, that doesn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Over

Ginny was worried about Harry.

Not in itself anything new.

But this time it was worse.

It wasn't about if he'd come back from his latest Auror mission, she was passed that point.

It wasn't about if he'd decide to leave her behind so that he could tell himself he was protecting her, they'd had that argument already.

It wasn't about if he'd spend what time he had between returning and his next assignment with her (and maybe their friends and family), he always did.

It was whether he would ever stop.

Stop having his job on his mind every second of every day.

Stop thinking that he couldn't allow others to take the lead.

Stop living like the war would restart unless he personally caught every last Death Eater.

Ginny knew Harry would probably be involved with fighting dark wizards until he died, but she hoped that he could stop acting like his life still revolved around stopping Voldemort.

As Ginny heard Harry's voice outside their door, she put couldn't help but put her hand on her stomach. Things were about to change, and Harry would have to change with them.

Harry would need to let go of the past, to finally let the war be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Mud

Faces glanced at but never fully seen.

Voices only heard but never listened to.

They knew what they held.

Hatred, just waiting for an excuse to be let out.

So they hasten, back to take solace in what they have left.

Although even that is a bitter mercy, owed to them helping their worst enemy.

They still had their money, but any fool could be rich.

They still had their freedom, but with the wizarding turned against them what action could they take.

They had lost what was most precious to them, something so few poses, lineage.

How many could claim to be so pure of blood as they, so far reaching into history.

Now that meant nothing, their lineage despised, their blood...

Well, their blood was mud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

She Knows

You didn't do this for me.

You hated me.

You did it for her.

You loved her, more than you feared Voldemort.

You won't care that I can't forgive you.

You might find she can't either.

You might not want to tell her everything you did.

Me.

I just hope she knows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Divine

Starring was as direct as it got.

They'd talk about her, but never to her.

They wouldn't even look her in the eye.

Always turning away, hushed tones when she gave them any attention.

Only the old D.A. treated her like a person, and they themselves weren't treated normally.

The hero's treatment for them; reverence, respect and raw social standing were their rewards.

What was the difference?

It clicked one evening, with a book.

A new edition of Hogwarts A History published to incorporate recent events.

Hermione found herself mentioned, in particular her part in the creation of the D.A.

The organisation that had helped to protect the students of Hogwarts from Death Eaters during Voldemorts time in control.

Without her.

Hermione had left Hogwarts, travelling far and wide to cut off the head of beast. When she returned, it was deliver the students from their oppressors.

While the D.A. had been Hogwart's guardian angels, Hermione must have seemed more like a demigod.

Once this realisation had washed over her, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how they would have treated harry had he come back to the school.

Like the messiah, Hermione decided.

The thought made Hermione burst out laughing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, which made several other students look at her.

Of course they looked away when she turned to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Again

Disbelief

Fear

Panic

The Minister for Magic was woken; he didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Not that he would have wanted to.

Front page news the next day.

In a house in the country side, a young man lost his appetite at the sight.

His girlfriend, unaccustomed to silent brooding in mornings, (from him anyway) was shocked silent.

This would have surprised many if not for the situation at hand.

Another couple joined them shortly; no mention was made of them arriving together, not even a look, much to the couple's surprise.

A minute later, fingers white from gripping paper, face red and scar contorted with anger, a shaking hand on his shoulder.

In front of them, a three word headline.

The Dark Mark.


End file.
